After the Dream
by Okanee
Summary: Something is wrong with Mabel. Dipper just knows it. After Weirdmageddon, life was back to normal. Or was it? Series of Drabble exploring to what happen to people who were called heroes. Post final.
1. Chapter 1

Hello amigos! now, after searching for a lot of blog of GF, I didn't find a lot of headcanons that what would happen with Mabel after Weirdmageddon. I don't remember where i read that she would have panics attacks and a lot of stress with something "special" happens to her so, here I am, this is a little drabble, and i'm planning in doing a lot of them, even some in Dipper's POV of what happen to him when he was alone in the middle of Weirdmageddon. so hope you like it guys! it might have many mistakes, if anyone want to check it out, pleas do it! Hasta luego!

* * *

Dipper notices that something was off when they got home.

Before they reach California, Mabel was a worry mess and no amount of the bus treasure hunt would help her. She was worried that their parents would not let her keep Waddles and have to give it to an animal shelter. Dipper did not know why she behaved like that; they resolved the problem with the shrink ray, and now waddles had the size of a guinea pig, but still, Mabel had a speech prepared, she knew their parents wouldn´t allow waddles in the house.

But it didn't come to that, their parents said as it didn't make any funny business indoors and didn't chew the carpet; waddles could stay with her without it in a cage all the time.

He was so relieved, he know what Waddles means for Mabel (watching his sister so depressed after losing it in that timeline made his stomach churn with every hit he recall seeing her) and this was good news! But instead of jumping and yield and being overall happy with the news, Mabel freezes in her spot, her face became very white and her eyes widened and Dipper could remember the shocking expression she held when they found about Grunkle Ford, it was a mixture of denial and disbelief something he doubted that should be displayed on her face in that moment of happiness. Her mouth opened slightly, but not sound came. After a second, she thanks them profusely, hugs them, takes Waddles and Dipper's hand and runs towards Dipper's room like if Bill were after them. He followed her as fast as he could (which was pretty fast, he noted, maybe he was more athletic after this summer…) and shut the door behind him.

"Mabel, what the heck?" demanded Dipper but his next question die in his throat when he look at her sister. She always was so… joyful, so kind and funny, but now… the sight of her gave him so much fear and guilt and rage that could fill another Stan balloon. She was hugging waddles like it was a lifeline mumbling under her breath something he didn't catch until he was really near.

"Just breathe, Mabel. It's ok. In, Out. In, Out. It's ok. Dipper's ok, everyone is safe, you're safe" over and over again.

He didn't know what to do, in this stage all the feelings in the human scale went thought his body with such force that it nearly leaves him on his knees. With a lump in his throat, he reached her and hugged with all his might.

"It's ok, Mabel everything is ok, we are here, Waddles is here, I'm here and everything is ok" the soothing words flew from his mouth, whispering sweet nonsense until she was calmer. Waddles nuzzle her, sensing her distress and making soft noises, trying to cheer her up.

Finally, they broke apart after like 5 minutes of holding each other. Dipper left his hands on her shoulders, trying to show his support.

"Are you ok now?" inquired, he was worried. His sister was not like that.

"Yeah, don't know what happened a minute there" she smile a little sheepishly but then a brighter smile shows in her face "Come on, Dipping sauce! We need to plan how to tell them about Grunkle Ford if we want him to come to Christmas!"

Dipper nodded, starting to unpack but with the corner of his eye watched Mabel, being happy and awkward and cheerful as always. But something was off…


	2. Chapter 2

hello again guys! well, as you may have notices, my grammar is shit so if anyone know a beta reader or whant to help me with this it will be much appreciated! well here it come this! hope you like it!

* * *

School was a small relief. Being a normal teenager after spending all the summer in the weirdest town on earth and survived weirdmageddon, was like walking through the forest with the multibear.

The classes were simple, much to the surprise of the twins, but they enjoyed it anyway and some kids were nice to them.

They made friends, acquaintances and join clubs (Mabel, of course, took crafts and design, and Dipper chess and he started to considered boxing); they found that some of the supernatural stuff leaked here and there, when they discovered some water fairies in the park near their home. Dipper was so excited to investigate what they could found in their surroundings, the city held so many mysteries and he was thrilled to solve them. Everything was fine.

Or that was what Dipper though.

Sometimes, he would caught Mabel with a blank look in the classes they shared or too immobile when they were in the house doing homework. He didn't know what to think about this, of course his sister could be all the things, but it gave him an unsettle feeling in his gut, but after that moment passed, Mabel returned to be that cheerful girl everyone loves, so he decided to let it go.

Oh man. How wrong he was.

"Dipper and Mabel! Stay behind!" It was a warm Wednesday and it was nearly the end of P.E. Everyone in the class was extremely tired, after their crazy coach insisted they need to push for a more healthy life style, so naturally, he made them do all the laps their tiny bodies could handle.

Of course everyone complained about that and someone flat refused to do it, but the Coach proposed a deal (Dipper shuddered at the word) they would do a track competition, whoever won the first three places, boys and girls, would do nothing the next class.

After the competition, it came as a surprise that Dipper (who in the past was the lamest boy in sports) won the second place for mere seconds and so did Mabel, only because she got distracted with a butterfly at the start.

Dipper was really happy with this but after pondering a bit, three months running for your life through the forest the monsters, demons and the police hot in your tail… yeah. It was a really good exercise.

When they approached the Coach the soccer club had started the warming ups. Some of them were eyeing them with interest.

"Ok, midgets" he announce "this is the situation: we need two more people for the soccer team and they need to be quick. If you're willing to stay for other half of hours we could do the try out immediately"

"We would do it!" Mabel exclaims at the top of her lungs "Nothing will stand in our way!"

The coach nodded and yield for the soccer team to be prepared for a practice game.

"Mabel, can we think about it? What happened with the trolls near the bridge we need to stop?" he remembered her with an annoyed glance.

"Oh, come on bro-bro! This should be easy!" she had a huge smile on her face "Besides, think about it, at doing this we'll be prepared to run through the forest the next time in Gravity Falls!"

"Good point" he sighs in resignation.

After the try out, Dipper had to admit that it was awesome. Him and Mabel, in an open field running… not quite for their life but something similar, was simply amazing. Their team work was unstoppable and he was pleasant that some guys were impressed with him.

Mabel of course was eyeing all the hot guys in the club and she was already planning at least one wedding or honey moon. He snorted at that, though he had a small smile in his face. If he could do this all his teen phase, maybe when he was an adult, he could go to large expeditions searching for the supernatural and don't be so tired after them!

He returned to reality by a hard shove and some snide laughs. It has appeared that some upper years were waiting for them

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Mabel shrieks back, glaring at the guy.

"Aw, look at this! The little freak needs his sister to defend him" the sneer of the biggest one make him look uglier and the guy was trying to push Mabel on the ground but Dipper put her behind him.

"Shut up. Just leave us alone, we're not looking for a fight" he used his most serious tone knowing that this bullies were ready to punch them.

"Yeah! You won't come out alive if you mess with us!" announced Mabel, so sure of themselves.

 _And we're death, thanks for that, Mabel._

The guys were ready to pounce when Dipper noted that a girl had approached their little group and shoved the idiot far away of Mabel.

"Leave them alone, Mark! Or you want the principal knowing who broke the glass of his car?

Mark and the other guys backed up. Mabel was ready to use her grappling hook (and Dipper didn't notice where she hid it or where she got it from) but in the end it was unnecessary. When they were finally alone, Dipper took a good look on the girl who helped them: she was short, maybe the same height as him, black jet hair and deep black eyes. She had this smile, so similar with her sister but with a mischievous feel on it, that make him think that those guys would find their underwear exposed in the middle of the cafeteria tomorrow morning. She had black sneakers with pink lances, a gray shirt with what its look like a weeping angel and jeans with lot icons sewn into her pants and a blue cap. If he recalled correctly, she had like 14 years old but with the height you couldn't tell. She had a black backpack with a lot image and colorful toys hanging in the zippers.

In summary, she was a walking rainbow.

"You're ok, right?" was the first thing she asked. Mabel only nodded, eyeing her intensely.

Dipper knew he was going to have a problem. His sister was silent. She never was silent, especially when someone new come to their aid and was as colorful as her sweaters.

"Good. Those jerks always pick on the newbies and you manage to piss them of by being good at soccer. You're really lucky" her sarcastic attitude and the final wink made Dipper smile a little, it was a too familiar gesture "The name is Samantha, by the way" she informed them with a friendly smile "I watched you play, really impressive. Want to walk home? I think we have the same route…"

Dipper was going to said something when Mabel let escaped a little yell and ran away in the opposite direction towards the school, leaving Samantha with a confused look and turned to see Dipper for answers.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Panic began to rise in his throat, he didn't know what happen to his sister but he knew that finding her was the priority in that moment. He had not seen her so scared since the zombies and the look on her eyes makes him trembled in worry.

"We need to find her! Quickly!" the two of them followed Mabel spreading to cover more ground.

After five minute of searching in all the places that maybe she could be, Dipper had an idea. Five minutes later, he was in the science lab. All the places she could be, she chooses to be in the one she knew her brother will find her, he was sure of that.

When he entered the room, he was shocked to find her in his her head under the emergency shower, with icy water falling non-stop. He rush at her side and stopped her with trembling hands. He was going to scold her for doing such an irresponsible thing when he heard her mumble.

"She's one of the most well-liked girls in the school. She talks to me. She was kind to me…I'm still in the…this is a…? This has to be a dream and Dipper is in danger! Everyone is in danger! Oh, God! What I had—

"Mabel, Mabel! Its ok, this is real! She was just kind; I saw her helping a lot of kids with the bullies. It's ok. This is real, you're safe and we're safe, I'm ok, look at me, we're ok" throughout his speech, he took her hands in his own, making her saw him in the eyes.

Dipper was so out of the deep. So he hugged her, again, not knowing what to do. After weeks with her sister in the normality of California made him assume that they were fine after Weirdmageddon but now, seeing this it was obvious that they were not.

It distressed him, like nothing else, to watch his sister in this condition. What he could do?

"Come on, Mabel. Mom and Dad are waiting for us and Waddles need a bath" he said after some time. "Breath with me Mabel, in, out… again, in, out" he commanded gently, rubbing her back until she was stable enough.

"Thanks, Dipps… it just, I don't know where this came from, one minute I was going to thank her and the next, whoosh! I needed to escape" she explains while leaving the classroom "I felt really sick and…"

"It's ok, Mabel, we could talk about when we are in home ok?" he reassured her with a smile.

"Yeah, that would work. Thanks for being the best brother ever!" her smile was more genuine when they exit the classroom. They collected all their stuff and go through the library for some sci-fy books Dipper wanted and some new craft books for Mabel.

When they passed the entrance door, Samantha was waiting for them with a small smile and the grappling hook in one hand.

"Hey guys" she extend the item to Mabel "you left it in the field. Hope I didn't scare you with this dumb face" she joked, a little nervous.

"Naw, you need much more to scare me! Although, watching our Grunkle Stan in boxers…"

"Ugh, What the heck, Mabel? I didn't want to remember that!" protested Dipper with a wince.

Samantha let escape a giggle out "Well, you know my name is Samantha Saltillo but I only can only call you 'the mystery twins' in my head so, what's your name?"

"Oh my God! Are you a physic? A real one? Gideon turned to be an idiot" Mabel babbled, meanwhile Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Please, focus Mabel" he pleaded. Then watch the girl suspiciously "Why you call us that?"

"Well I don't know you and you have this…interesting presence"

"My name is Mabel! Is really nice to meet you" Mabel smile was contagious and then she hung up on Dipper, putting her fingers in his mouth to imitate a smile "And the ball of nerd you watch here is my brother, Dipper!"

He shoved her playfully "Shut up, dummy" he looked at Samantha "We're Mabel and Dipper Pines. Is nice to meet you"

"You two are weird" she stated, then a smile appeared "I like you. So come on, I heard some guys talk about people being attacked under the bridge. I don't want you cuties suffer for a bunch of weird assholes" she started to prance, waiting for them.

"Under the bridge?" asked Dipper, eyeing Mabel, trying to confirm what they had heard.

"Weird assholes? Dear brother of mine, I think we need to take care of those trolls" pronounced Mabel with a solemn air.

"What about her?" he gesture to Sam, who was watching them in fascination "We should take her?"

"Well… she seems cool and if she could handle a bunch of bullies I hope she could do with a bunch of trolls" she stated with a mischievous smile and then she bounced towards Sam.

"So Sam! Do you believe in trolls?"

Dipper let it out a sigh. Well, if this turn out maybe they would have a friend and he would gain another person who (might) care for Mabel as much as their parents and him.

He need to take care of his sister, something was very wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, _amigos_! Here we are again! I really need to thank you all for reading this series of my crazy mind! Thank you all! Well, as you know my English is pretty bad and I do all in my power to check this before to post it but I don't know everything so it would have some mistakes if anyone want to help me with this send me an MP. I will be so grateful to you!

* * *

 **Turnig the Tables**

Dipper does not even pretend he was hearing the teacher rant. He already knew that physic stuff and his Grunkle Ford had given some lessons of physics so he could focus on more important stuff, namely writing all the supernatural stuff he had seen here in Piedmont.

Mabel was writing something in her book and with the look, she has given it Dipper assume it was a letter for their Grunkles.

"Mr. Pine, could you please give the correct answer to the question 3?" inquired the Teacher with an annoyed tone.

Dipper sighed and looks over his book "it is 4" the drawl made some kids snicker behind him.

"Well… PINE TREE, AS ALWAYS YOU'RE WRONG"

The Twins raised their head quickly, not daring to believe what they heard just a second ago. Dipper began to shake in denial when glowing yellow eyes and a sadistic smile showed in the face of their teacher.

"IT'S HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, ISN'T IT SHOUTING STAR?" Bill shoots a smile to Mabel. Immediately, Dipper put himself in front of her.

"What are you doing here?! Grunkle Stan destroyed you!" shouted Mabel with a frightened voice. Both were shaking but they could not let Bill walk freely around the school. Dipper had this awful feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"SHOUTING STAR, I HATE AN UNFINISHED DEAL" the maniac cracking alerted Dipper but he could do nothing for the next part. He found himself out of his body and looking at Bipper and Mabel with horror.

"Mabel, run!" he shouted in vain while Mabel tried to pin down Bipper. The demon turned to him and Dipper would do anything to smack that horrible smile he was giving him. All the oxygen in his system were knocked out of him as he watched his sister battle with the demon.

"PINE TREE, I THING YOUR SISTER NEED TO RELAX!"

Everything happens in slow motion. Bipper took a pencil on the nearest desk and stabbed Mabel in the chest right in the heart. Blood started to show in her green sweater and she took a wobbly step back.

Dipper felt his intangible stomach drop. He watches as his sister drop dead, blood pooling under her form. Time seems to stop right there. His sister was death. Bill had just murdered his sister with own hands. He wants to punch him, to cry, to do something else to be in shock. The overwhelming feeling of the loss choked him as he saw the corpse of his sister.

"DON'T BE SAD, PINE TREE. WE HAD A DEAL, REMEMBER?"

Dipper shut up as a desperate cry ripped past his mouth.

His body shook as his hands grasped for something to ground him. The brightness in the room blinded him as he fell to the ground with a hard thump. He heard noises and laughing but his head was entirely in another matter.

He murdered his sister. He had let that damn demon in his body. Oh god, it was his fault.

He felt hands on his shoulder, helping him to stand up and a familiar smell (strawberry and glue and not blood) overwhelm him, his eyes connected with the worried look of Mabel and he felt all his body trembled when he remember the vivid nightmare he had. Mabel turned to the professor, who was eyeing them dumbfounded. In a rapid succession of events, they were near the door with Mabel leading in less than a minute.

"Sorry, professor! We need to go somewhere! Yes? Bye!"

Faster than a comet, they were out of the classroom and wandered through the empty halls of the school. He didn't mind where Mabel was taking him; all he need was to be with his sister and nobody else.

In the end, they enter the janitor's room, the favorite place he took when he need to hide from the bullies. Dipper tried to order his head, all his emotion was in overload and he noted just faintly that he was shaking so hard that his teeth were making a noise. He slid down the nearest wall because his knees were going to give out at any minute. He couldn't breathe and the place was spinning out of control.

"Dipper, breath with me" he felt Mabel kneeling down beside him. He felt her arms around him and after a few second he tried to imitate her breathing rated.

"M—Mabel, Bill—he had my b—body again a—and"

"Shhh, just breath" she whispered gently, holding his hand "What's your name?" She asked after two minutes of silence.

"D—Dipper Pines" responded with some difficulty. His eyes were flooded with tears he tried not to shed.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen"

"Where's Bill?" To this point, he was calmer than before. He took his time to respond the last one

"H—he's gone"

"He is. You're safe. We're safe" She repeated, caressing his hair gently on the only way she did when he was upset.

"I—I'm safe. We're safe" he repeated, over and over again in his head until he could breathe normally. He looked at Mabel and finally he could muster a little smile. God, he could not fathom growing up without her at his side. How could he have been so stupid to think he did not need her? He did not last one night in another room in the Mystery Shack and their rooms were adjacent here in California. That week, in the middle of the chaos that was Weirdmageddon, the worst part was being all alone and not knowing where Mabel was or if she was ok.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled after what it seems an eternity.

"Why? You would do the same for me" she assured him easily "You want to talk about it?" she asked a little hesitantly, knowing that he had a dream about Bill.

"Bill had my body back" the word began to pour out if his mouth faster that he could think about it "He was here and H—he murdered y—you…"

"Oh, Dipping sauce" she hugged him tightly. "It would never be your fault. Trust me, you're the second bravest hero I know. That flying Dorito lied to a lot of people. Don't be so hard on yourself"

Her words were kind and gently and Dipper found himself hanging on all of them. He nodded and smiles again, knowing he had his sister who could trust with his life. He embraced her again, finally relaxing.

"Who was the first?"

"Grunkle Stan, of course!" she said joyfully and both laughed quietly.

A soft knock on the door distracted them. They separated a little when the door opened and Samantha entered the room. She gave them a small smile and had their backpacks in her hands.

"I hear someone saying they saw a flash of weirdness entering this room" she joked softly. After a second eyeing them, she sat on the other side of Dipper "So, we're skipping classes in here?"

"Maybe, I didn't want to take another math class with Ms. Mitchel. She's so boring!" Mabel moaned in annoyance. Dipper snorts at that. It was so typical of Mabel.

"She's not that bad, Mabel only speaks really slowly" defended Dipper laughing at the faces the two girls made.

"Are you kidding? She could put to sleep the undead!" Samantha supported with an emphatic nod then she looks at the room "You know? We could start ´The Mystery Club' here. It has the vibe" she joked but Mabel gasped in excitement.

"OMG! We could totally do it! And I could decorate it with purple glitter and made some fake eye-bats!"

Dipper turned out the conversation. he absorbed the silent comfort Sam was given him (They told her everything. Omg, you had traveled in time?! You're so watching Doctor who with me) she didn't ask for uncomfortable questions that neither twin want to answer and took everything as truth. She was slowly turning to be one of their friends.

His smile widened with the exuberant support her sister gave him. In the moments of most importance, she was always there for him and he would be always there for her.

That's the vow he made in that hellish week and that's the vow he was going to keep until the end of time.


	4. Chapter 4

hi everyone! here I'm with a new one-shot but this time, the POV is on Sam! I really try to not make her a mary sue so hope you like her! so here we go! thanks a lot hntrgurl13 for her kind help! as always it have a lot of grammar errors so sorry!

* * *

She really needed to know when to shut her mouth if this kind of situation keeps repeating, it wasn't her fault that some idiots were talking shit about Dipper and Mabel near her. Of course, she would defend them even if she had to fight all the basketball team and her injured cheek was prove enough.

The only problem was that most of the guys were 6 feet tall and with her 5 feet height… well, running for her life and planning to prank the living light out of them was the only thought in her head in that moment.

After some chase, Sam managed to get rid of them inside the school. She let out a sigh. Her mind wandered in the discussion with the team and frowned after recalling what they were saying. It made her blood boil and the irresistible urge of punching something bubble inside her.

 _Had you seen that weird figure in his forehead?_

 _Yeah! It's really freaky! Have you seen the scars on his arms? Surely he harms himself, there's no other way!_

 _I only want that his stupid sister shut up! She's so annoying!_

Sam had enough after 2 minutes with them before starting to yell at them and in consequence the chase. But ugh! She didn't like when people start saying nasty things of others but they started with her…

'Friends' was the correct word? She didn't know if she could call them that, maybe acquaintance but anyway they were mean to them and she didn't like mean people. Even if some of them were now her ex-friends.

After some time wandering the corridors she made the decision to go home earlier, maybe her mom had finished her turn in the hospital.

"You ruined everything!"

The accusation echoed through the deserted corridors like a bomb and made her stopped and trotted back to the sound. What she found chilled her blood immediately. Mabel was trapped against the wall and some faceless bully was carrying a crumpled paper in his fist. Mabel had a hard face but Sam noted she was trembling.

"Your team steal that project from my brother! You would never have known how to create something so nerdy like that!" she yelled back, she was so angry, Sam had never heard her so angry before.

"Yeah? Well, your brother is just another stupid nerd who needs to know his place in this school!" she shoved her hard against the wall "and whose fault is we found the project? Yours!"

The bully took great satisfaction on watching Mabel gone pale after he uttered those words "That's not true!"

"Of course was yours! You took his notes and left them where everyone could take them! And now you ruined everything!"

Mabel was speechless and the bully has the perfect opportunity to hit her but Sam had had enough. She shoved that guy hard making him stumble. She stood in front of Mabel glaring at Nathaniel, who was now on the ground.

"Scram, Nathaniel! Or you want the teachers to know who made the music classroom smell like rotten eggs?" the threat was clear as the day and the boy only growled at her and started walking in the opposite direction.

"they are so easy to threat. You're ok Mabel?" she asked cheerfully but her smile disappears when she looked at her. She was pale, sweat ran down her forehead and the tremors were so aggressive that she actually was making a noise with her teeth. Sam placed her hand over Mabel's shoulders and she nearly flinched when the tremors almost shock her hands off.

"Mabel? Mabel! What's wrong?"

"Oh God! I did it again! Dipper is gonna get so mad at me! Oh, god! It's my fault! I shouldn't have taken his notes! He would hate me now! I´m the worst sister in the world! It was my fault! I'm the worst person ever! She was right! I'm a bad person and everything I do I messed up! " she was rambling and have a crazy look in her eyes and apparently her breathing was becoming more erratic with each word.

Sam didn't know what to do. What she did know is that Mabel was having a panic attack or perhaps an anxiety one, she didn't know and for the love of god she didn't know what to do now.

"Shit, where is Dipper when you need him?"

She took Mabel's hand, noting that it was clammy and they hurry towards the lab, where she knew that the science club was in session. With each steep her concern for Mabel increases, she look like crap and was mumbling nonsense (at least for her) and Sam was really hoping that Dipper was in the room. When they arrive, she sits down Mabel, she was in no condition to stand up right then.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need Dipper to come, right now" she asked with half her head inside the class. Dipper gave her a confused look but said nothing else. When he exits his eyes widen at the sight of Mabel in Sweaterland. In an instant, he rushed at her side.

"What the heck happen?" he demanded. Sam only sighed and sit down at the opposite side of Mabel.

"It was a long story"

She generally describes what happen, even why she had a bruise on her face. After 10 minutes Dipper hugged Mabel and began to say soothing words. He reassured her that the project was a dumb idea and it wouldn't work anyways and he wasn't mad at her. Sam was uncomfortable hearing some of the personal things that the two were saying (maybe this Celestabe-whatever and Bill were the one who had messed with the twins. She wanted to punch them in the face, really hard) Eventually, Mabel calmed herself and goes out of Sweaterland. She hugged Dipper and after another 5 minutes she finally turns to Sam and gave her a hug, too and Sam returns it happily

"You're ok?" the question maybe was unnecessary but she felt better if asked anyway. Mabel nodded a little shyly.

"Thanks for that. I went a little cucu-bananas in there for a minute" she manages a small smile that Sam returned but slowly her smile vanished and she took a tired sigh. She gave the twins an uncomfortable look.

"I-I know it's not my business of what happened to you in the summer and I now that you left some details when you told me and I'm not going to ask about them but whoever said those lies is the worse person on the planet, Mabel" she didn't want to ask of what happened, something horrible to made them have these reactions "You're one of the kindest person I ever meet, Mabel. Believe it, _princesa_ "

"It… it was a rough summer" mumbled Dipper, he was struggling his shirt "And it's not like we didn't want to tell you but…"

"Hey, don't sweat _amigo,_ maybe in the near future we could talk more about your summer and the deadly things you defeated" she reassured him with a smile "In the meantime, what do you said if we go and investigate a haunted house? I hear that the one around the corner is haunted by a child ghost" Dipper eyes shined with curiosity.

"Give me 5 minutes to get my stuff, that sound interesting" the smile of Dipper was more genuine that the ones Sam had ever seen him.

"I hope it doesn't end like in the store in Gravity Falls… and maybe, this time, I could tape Dipper do the lamby dance" she giggled remembering that episode.

"Hey! We agreed to never would mention that, ever!" Sam tried to not giggle at the flush that covered the entire face of Dipper.

"Oh yeah? A lamby dance you said? Now, that's a story I really want to hear" Sam laughed at the twins banter. Maybe in the future, she could call them her friends and her curiosity about what the heck happened with them could be resolved.

In the meantime, she could have them a silent support they need. Maybe she could find this Bill in the internet later.


	5. Chapter 5

hola mis amigos! despues de un tiempo en que no los veo aqui estoy de nuevo! now Im doing this for the shit cause i dont know what to do with this story. If you review with suggestions and more I will truly grateful! so here is the chapter!

in another note, if you are a Undertale fan you need to read Alterntale from OPFan37. ITS AWESOME.

* * *

Sam was thoughtful.

She had finished watching her favorite action tv show and now was preparing herself for tomorrow and the torture it was school. Her mom was in another hospital shift and she would come back home until midnight.

After spending some quality time with the mystery twins (she likes that name, its dorky) she started to imagine what would be if she lived a life like them, with all the monsters, ghosts, archenemies that tried to destroy the universe…

At first she thought it would be cool (come on, every kid wants to be a hero) but the more she thought about it the more her brow furrowed. Something was nagging in the corner of her mind, a though she didn't quite pinpoint was it.

So she went to bed, trying to find what this elusive though was and dreaming about some weird yellow triangle and a scary laugh.

The next morning school passed as always, bullies trying to steal the money of younger students, teachers commissioning homework like it will be not tomorrow and the classes more boring that the channel with the chez tournament.

She didn't paid attention to anything, she just simply doddle in her book and write what homework she need to do but her head was in another matter.

Since she started hanging with the twins strange things happened around them. It was like she had never saw the world like it was (full of magic and monsters), as if a magic veil lifted up her eyes and everything was clearer. It was fascinating although a little aggravating to think that humans didn't acknowledge the other creatures.

(She found a water pixie in her bathtub that morning, for god sake)

If the twins let her, she tagged along whatever adventure they have in the town and it was being fascinating.

But something was eluding her and she didn't like it.

It was when trouble knocked her door that she was finally put the pieces together.

It was one of those days that she had promised to the teacher that she would help with the library and some errand that would arise with other professors and that she would deliver.

(Some called her snitch; she called "earning browning points")

What happened next it should be written in some movie script for the awesomeness. Four or five guys rounded her, saying that she need to stop being a little goddy-two-shoes and that she need to learn a lesson.

She was prepared for whatever they throw to her but in reality she was terrified; those guys were much more bigger than her and if their eyes betrayed one thought it was that they want to hurt her.

And suddenly a flying Mabel yanked her and the high pinched voice of Dipper telling them to hurry up was everything that her head could think of. The running through the school was exhilarating and she couldn't help that a smile wormed it way through her face.

When they finally escaped from school a hysterical laughter ringing in her chest; all the fear and adrenaline fro the escape twirling inside her.

"Well, you have some pretty fast reflexes" she stated when the laughter die. The twins watched her with some amused or worry, she didn't know.

"We had practice" the mode that Dipper said that made her thing in old bullies and mad chases. The wry him told her what she need to know.

" Sorry, I freeze when I saw them" she admitted with an ashamed sigh.

"Don't worry about it, I did the same the first time I was in Gravity Falls" Mabel had a kind smile in her face and Sam couldn't be more grateful with her friendship than she was now.

"I though you entered in shock cause it turned that Norman was a bunch of gnomes and not a vampire" Dipper smiled mischievously.

The twins start bickering but Sam was grateful for that. With a little smile she finally catch what was eluding her.

Being a hero doesn't mean that she was fearless, it means you are shitting your pants and did what was right and the twins surely experienced some frightening adventures but it made them more brave that they were.

Now, she only needs to decipher what a yellow triangle matter in all this.


End file.
